Le photographe de nuages
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Moi, Ambre, quinze ans, je suis la fille de Dennis Crivey et Gabrielle Delacour. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'immense honneur de devenir le nuage de Lysander, fils de Luna Lovegood et Rolf Scamander. Et de connaître le bonheur absolu.


**O.S. bref, romance légère avec enfants de certains personnages. **

**Disclaimer : Je reprends les précisions de J.K.R, d'ailleurs pour ceux qui auraient un doute, Harry Potter et son univers n'est pas à moi. Ambre et Garance Crivey sont cependant de ma création.**

* * *

><p>Il était là, debout au milieu de la pelouse bien verte, son appareil photo entre les doigts. Moi, je le regardais, assise sur ma veste. Le vent faisait claquer nos vêtements et ébouriffait nos chevelures. La sienne, claire et la mienne, une touche plus foncée. Nos visages rougissaient sous le froid.<p>

Papa aussi aime bien faire des photos. Mais lui, quand il prend une photo, il a un air triste, alors que Lysander esquisse toujours un léger sourire. Papa dit que c'est à cause de l'oncle Colin. Il est mort longtemps avant ma naissance, et il ne nous en parle jamais. Il dit que Garance et moi sommes trop petites. Ma sœur peut-être, mais moi j'entame ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Lysander est de la même année que moi. Je connais bien son jumeau, Lorcan, il est à Poufsouffle, comme moi. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement, mais Lysander est dans la retenue alors que Lorcan est très expansif. Et Lysander est à Gryffondor. La plupart de ces camarades sont étonnés, ils disent que la plupart des fous à lier sont à Serdaigle d'habitude. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas fou. Et les autres non plus. C'est facile de juger quelqu'un de fou. Elle, là-bas, elle est dingue parce qu'elle parle toute seule, et lui, comme il ne parle pas du tout, il lui manque certainement une case. C'est injuste. Parfois, devant tant de cruauté, je me dis que je suis socialement inadaptée, parce que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mépriser les différences alors qu'on devrait les cultiver ? Qui veut ressembler à n'importe qui ? Personne. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, que Lysander prenne tout le temps des photos, et seulement de nuages ? Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse. Il n'était pas comme les autres. A Poudlard, il n'adressait la parole qu'à quelques personnes triées sur le volet, comme Lily Potter, Hugo et Molly Weasley, en dernière année, son frère, bien sûr, et sa cousine Isis Scamander, plus jeune. Je connais un peu les Potter-Weasley. Victoire, Dominique et Louis sont mes cousins parce que Tante Fleur s'est marié avec Bill Weasley, et on passe toujours une partie des vacances à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Je suis très lié avec Lou, il est si gentil ! Et puis, quand je lui parle, il n'ouvre pas des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quand je lui demande si la Terre ne se serait pas mieux portée sans nous, ou s'il pense que les tortues vont plus vite que les escargots en considérant leur taille et leur poids, s'il est possible que notre univers soit constitué de diverses dimensions parallèles et que nous soyons la moins évoluée, il me répond. Je pose souvent des questions bizarres, disent les autres. Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est naturel, elles sortent toutes seules. Depuis presque huit ans que je le connais, je n'ai jamais parlé à Lysander. Un jour, je devais avoir douze ans, j'ai décidé de le suivre, comme ça. Il n'a rien dit, ralentissant juste le pas pour m'attendre. Depuis, chaque fois qu'il est sorti avec son appareil photo, je l'ai suivi. Au départ, je regardais le paysage autour de nous, ou je m'endormais sur ma veste préalablement étalée au sol, jusqu'à ce que Lysander me secoue l'épaule, signe qu'il voulait s'en aller. Nous n'échangions pas un mot. Mais maintenant, c'est lui que je regarde. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs qui volent, les coins de son sourire figé par le vent accroché au visage, ces vêtements plaqués contre son corps. Aujourd'hui, il me parait nerveux. Il semble avoir du mal à se concentrer sur les photos qu'il prend. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une telle détresse. J'hésite à prendre la parole. Brusquement, il se tourne vers moi.

« - Ambre... »

C'est la première fois qu'il me parle. J'aime sa façon de prononcer mon nom, en le soufflant, donnant écho à la dernière syllabe, donnant la sensation de la mer se fracassant sur les rochers.

Je le regarde, cligne des yeux.

« - Ambre... » répète-t-il, goûtant la sonorité de mon prénom, roulant légèrement le 'r', comme une perle.

Il semble attendre quelque chose, je ne sais quoi. Puis je comprends.

« - Lysander... »

Je rougis un peu quand il sourit. Je possède en partie l'accent français de Maman. Je parle anglais aussi bien que les autres élèves, mais on parle souvent français à la maison, c'est une habitude. Maman dit toujours que Papa a appris le français pour elle. Un instant, j'ai peur qu'il se moque, mais il ne dit rien.

« - Lysander », je répète, m'appliquant sur la prononciation.

Là, il semble carrément se foutre de moi. Il ne dit rien, mais des larmes de rire roulent sur ses joues, alors qu'un sourire immense se dessine sur son visage. Je lui donne un coup de coude, et il se permet de rire franchement. Puis nos regards se croisent.

« - Je peux... » demande-t-il, un peu gêné.

C'est les premiers mots qu'il m'adresse.

« - Oui ? », je l'encourage, le cœur battant.

« - Te prendre en photo ? » demande-t-il très vite.

« - Euh...je... »

Mes neurones semblent avoir subi une déconnexion. Certainement due à une certaine paire d'yeux bleus qui me fixent.

« - S'il-te-plaît. C'est que... hum... Je prends les nuages en photo... » dit-il, me voyant sans réaction.

Il doit penser que je suis particulièrement limitée.

« - Je sais. » répondis-je, un sourire béat sur mes lèvres.

Pauvre Ambre, tu dois avoir l'air particulièrement stupide.

« - Et tu es un peu mon nuage... Alors je pensais que... » explique-t-il, et je n'arrive pas à convaincre mon cœur qui s'affole que c'est seulement le vent qui rougit ses joues.

Je crois que je n'ai rien entendu de plus poétique. Il faut que je réponde quelque chose, je ne veux pas passer pour plus cruche que je ne le suis.

« - Oh. Si tu veux. » répondis-je simplement, toujours surprise mais ravie.

Tandis qu'il règle l'appareil photo, j'ai une idée. Oui, ça m'arrive, ne riez pas.

« - Tu peux... Et si tu étais aussi sur la photo ? » demandai-je.

En espérant qu'il ne me trouve pas trop audacieuse.

« - Moi ? »

Nan, le voisin. Il n'y a que nous, dehors, et un troupeau de Serdaigle révisant leurs ASPIC, plus loin.

Je hoche la tête.

Il s'assied dans l'herbe, assez près pour me toucher avant de régler l'appareil photo et de nous prendre en photo. On a des sourires d'imbéciles heureux. Il me propose d'en prendre une autre. J'accepte, de bonne humeur. On en prend une dizaine. La journée se passe merveilleusement bien. On regarde les photos ensemble. Ce sont des photos moldues, papa m'en a déjà montré beaucoup, mais ça fait bizarre de se voir figée.

« - Je préfère quand elles bougent », dis-je, mal à l'aise, en frissonnant.

Lysander passe un bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, et je dois avoir une jolie teinte coquelicot, maintenant.

« - On rentre ? » dit-il en pointant le château du menton.

Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais je dois finir mes devoirs d'Astronomie avant le cours de cette nuit, alors j'accepte. On marche en silence, côte à côte, jusqu'au couloir qui mène aux cuisines et à ma Salle Commune. Lysander piétine un peu les dalles avant de se retourner vers moi pour me dire au revoir, indécis. Il s'approche, prend mon visage entre ses mains avec douceur et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes avant qu'il ne me murmure un « - Salut, Ambre », maladroit. Je suis incapable de lui rendre la pareille, et le regarde partir sans rien dire. Il ne se retourne pas, et mes lèvres sont en feu. Comme mes joues. C'est Lorcan qui me trouve le premier plantée au milieu du couloir.

« - Tout va bien, Ambre ? » me questionne-t-il, en s'arrêtant devant moi.

« - Tu crois qu'on peut rêver quand on ne dort pas ? » lui demandai-je, curieuse de sa réponse.

« - Tu demandes ça à un Scamander. Nous, on vit dans un rêve tous les jours. » dit-il en riant, me prenant par le bras pour m'entraîner vers notre Salle Commune.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. Reviewers, à vos claviers. Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas, vous souhaitez faire une remarque, posez une question : je suis à vous.<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**

**En espérant que vous ayez aimé,**

**R.A.B**


End file.
